Is It for Real?
by TearsOfMusic
Summary: Courtney and Trent saw Gwen and Duncan making out. Now when Courtney argue with Duncan for going to hurt Trent they might grow love for each other. Is it for real or is it just good, close friendship?
1. I Dont Like Her!

It was dark outside and everyone in Total Drama Action was sleeping everyone besides Trent.

"No, no that's not right…" Trent was in the deep depts of the forest. "I gotta make this song into perfection" Trent was making some nice music but to him it sounded like a dead moaning pig.

"What are you doing?" Trent turned around just to find Courtney with her hands folded looking like she's some kind of teacher and he's the bad child.

"I'm just trying to make a great new song" Trent said looking at his guitar.

Courtney chuckled then covered her face. "Really at this late hour" Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing?" Trent looked at her with some of his hair falling on his green eyes.

Courtney found the face cute but knew she couldn't say a thing about it.

"Hey you hear that?" Trent said listening to where he hears it. "Yeah" Trent and Courtney went to the sound. "Oh my gosh" Courtney covered her mouth from screaming. Courtney boiled on the inside. "I-is that Gwen and Duncan?" Trent said a little too loud. "Hey you hear that Duncan?" Gwen said looking at him. "Yeah lets check it out" Duncan grabbed her hand and then to find the sound but never knew it was Trent.

Duncan somewhat got closer to catching them so Trent try to hide so do Courtney. "Where do I hide, where do I hide!" Courtney looked around. "Come here" Trent pulled her down right in time because Duncan showed up. "Well we now know—what's that?" Gwen pointed to Courtney's slipper. "Shoot" Courtney finally notice she didn't had her left shoe on. "Keep quiet" Trent whispered while covering Courtney's mouth.

"It gotta be Courtney's shoe" Duncan said picking it up. "She freaks me out" Gwen chuckles. "Oh just shut up and start kissing me again" Duncan said taking her waist.

Trent and Courtney tried escaping but Courtney tripped over a rock. "You okay?" Trent asked trying to help her. "Not really my knee feel a little numb" Trent picked her up bridal-style and he tried getting to the cabin's. As soon as he got there he laid Courtney on a bed. "Thanks" Courtney smiled. "You seem much nicer then on the show" Trent said. "Chris told me before I came on that I must be mean for ratings" Courtney yawned raising her hands. "Oh it explains a lot" Trent said going to his bed. "Trent come here" Courtney quietly said. "What?" Courtney grabbed his shirt. "Look do you see it, the camera is taping us" Courtney whispered into Trent's ear. Trent looked then saw it.

"Then why don't we show them something interesting?" Trent raised an eyebrow while flashing a nice smile. "L-like what" Courtney blushed. "Wow never knew you're so easy to tease!" Trent laughed. "Shut up!" Courtney angrily said. Trent was still was laughing a little. Courtney calm down then lay down. "Trent your mean" Courtney said looking at the top bunk. "How" Trent said. Courtney turned around to tell him but end up dropping on the floor. "Ha, ha, ha! Now that's funny!" Trent laughed and laughed Courtney got mad then she jumped on top of him. "Shut up!" Courtney grabbed on his shirt. Trent somehow got on top. Trent was about to say something until Geoff, Duncan, and Owen came in. "Wow! Look at what we have here" Geoff said with his arms folded and his foot tapping on the cabin floor. "Dude its not what it looks like I swear!" Trent said getting up. "Dude hold me back I'm about to give guitar dude the most horrible beating he wish he'd never get" Duncan made two mad fists.

"No you're not!" Courtney stand up with her angry eyes closed. "Duncan it's either you leave now or you won't see the lights of day!" Courtney threatens.

"But prince—" but Courtney cut him off. "Don't call me that anymore!" Courtney yelled.

"What happened to you?" Duncan yelled. "What happened to me? What happened to you! Don't think I'm that stupid I saw you making out with Goth girl!" Courtney yelled back again but with tears ready to flow out her eyes.

Geoff and Owen were staring at Duncan in shock. "For real man?" Geoff said in total shock. Duncan didn't answer but he left.

Geoff and Owen went into the cabin and went to their beds to lay down. "Trent I think I have to go to bed see you later" Courtney was about to go until Trent took her arm. "What" Courtney said turning around. "I just want to say…Thank you Courtney" Trent smile then Courtney smiled. "You're welcome" then Trent hugged Courtney not to tight but not to light but just right. "Goodnight" Trent said letting go. "Goodnight" Courtney smiled then walked to her cabin.

"Yo dude I think you like her" Geoff said looking at a women magazine.

"No! She is probably just my friend" Trent said dropping himself on his bed. "Nope dude I see it you like her!" Owen laughed on his top bunk. "I'm telling you I don't!" Trent said. "Dude you're in denial" Geoff chuckles. "Whatever you say" Trent laughs then drift off to sleep.


	2. Almost Caught

The TDA Cast of course went to the mess hall for breakfast. Trent sat with Cody, Geoff, Tyler, and Owen.

"Wow pretty food!" Owen licked his lips and felt as if he was going to just go on the table and eat it all!

**"Owen chill other people need to eat" Geoff backed him off. "Yeah" Trent said picking up two blueberry pancakes, one egg, and three bacons.**

"Come on dudes lets go sit over here!" Geoff pointed to a table at the left.

"Okay so dudes I got some AWESOME news!" Geoff said in a good mood. "What's the good news…" Cody said chewing on some eggs.

"Well today I got something from my parents…a new game system and a cool new surf board!" Geoff did a boo-yah thing (don't know how to spell it).

"Cool" Cody and Owen said now eating their pancakes.

"And I remembered last night I think I saw Trent trying to hook up with Courtney" Geoff elbow him and started winking a few times.

Trent was about to say some until… "Cast mates! Today's challenge is…A FASHION SHOW!" Chris announced (I made the challenge up).

"Yah!" the girls cheered but the boys moan in sadness. "No!" Duncan slammed his head on the table.

"Yes a Fashion Show girl!" Lashawna said. "A Fashion Show oh Bettie this will be great!" Lindsey and Beth were jumping and 'eepppp'-ing.

"Go outside and you'll see mini make-up sets and you'll see a person to fix you up and lastly the boys will be to help you look good for the camera!" Chris chuckled. "Oh and you have to be ready in 40 minutes" then Chris disappeared.

Everyone went outside and everyone took a partner. "Hey Trent can you be my partner" Courtney slightly bit her lower lip.

"Okay sure" Trent and Courtney walked to the mini make up set.

Trent took a rubber band and tie Courtney hair into a ponytail for the meantime. Trent then iron-out her hair then flips it in a little.

"Wow Trent I never knew you could do hair!" Courtney said putting her hand thru it.

"My mom owns a salon and I have three sisters so I learned something when she did their hair EVERY morning" Trent chuckled slightly putting hair spray on Courtney's hair.

Courtney just slightly laugh then continued putting on her makeup.

"Cast mates! Time is over!" a puff of smoke appear then Chris appear.

Now everyone went with Chris. "So here you'll model!" Chris helped the first one up which was Lindsey.

"Thanks Chip!" then Chef sat down (he was one judge) then Chris sat down (he's the second judge).

"Lindsey model!" Chris hollered. Lindsey walked down the thing with Tyler then amazingly Lindsey fell on her face.

Chris turned his head up and down. "Falling on face that's a 2!" Lindsey left then Heather went with Noah. Noah arm was around Heather and Heather pretend to play dead and stuff.

"Good! That's a 14" Chris said then wrote it on this paper. "Next!" Gwen walked down.

"Ah!" Chris almost fell off his chair. "What?" Gwen said confused.

"You look like a mad rocker!" Chris said. "So?" Gwen said still confuse.

"I said FASHION SHOW not FREAK SHOW! You get a 1" Chris put the 1 on the paper.

"Next" Chris hollered. Next up was Beth.

"Here I am" Beth came with Cody. Beth walked down the thing and pose with Cody. She dressed as a tiger and Cody was saying 'Grrr…".

"That was sort of nice Beth you got a 16" Chris put the score on the paper. "Okay next!"

"Me!" Katie and Sadie squeal. Katie and Sadie posed as if they saw the hottest guy in town.

"Good not too bad Katie you have a 10 and Sadie you have a 12" Chris put the score on the paper. "Okay next!".

Bridgette and Geoff came in swimsuits. They did the posing and whatever. "Okay not bad that makes a 18" Chris put that score on the paper. "Next!"

Lashawna and Harold walked down the thing posing as if they are gangsters on the street.

"Not bad that's a 16" Chris put THAT score on the paper. "Next!"

Eva walked down the thing. Chris frowned. "That's a 6" Chris put the score on the paper. "Next"

Izzy walked down the thing with Owen. Izzy and Owen posed like wild animals. "Good that was sort of good… Izzy, Owen you two have a 12" Chris put the score on the paper (I'm starting to HATE repeating that).

"Next" then Courtney walked down the thing posing with Trent. She acted like Miss America. "Perfect! That's a 23!" Chris clapped. "Okay cast meet me later at 6:00 to know the winner".

(let's just skip to 6:00)

"Okay cast the winner is *drum roll* Courtney and Bridgette!" Chris announced then poofed away.

Everyone cheered for Bridgette and Courtney.

"You won the contest" Trent said. "Yeah but you helped make me look good which did worth something" Courtney smiled. "Hey Courtney I need to talk to you" Trent took her hand then they walked anywhere for the matter.

"Where are we going?" Courtney asked. "I don't know really" Trent answered. As they went farther everything looked more decent, loyal, clean, and luxury.

"Wow!" Courtney looked around then heard… "Chef I think we need make another season of this show and I'm loving my with this luxury" Courtney hid under a huge plant and she with Trent saw Chris in towels soaking his feet in soapy water.

Chef just looks at him like he's crazy then he went back to what he was doing.

Courtney laughs a little at Chef Face and Chris heard it. "Hey Chef Do you hear that?" Chris said. "Yeah it sounded like giggling" Chef made a strict face which of course made Courtney giggled again. "I hear it again" Chris said looking behind his golden toilet.

Chef made a mad face which made Courtney laugh…again… "I hear it! It's over there!" Courtney fell over and started running with Trent.

"Hurry he's gaining on us!" Trent said. "I'm trying to run as fast as I can!" Courtney tried to run faster.

"Get back here maggots!" Chef said chasing them with a pan. Trent looked back and knew he was going to catch Courtney so he at least tried to see if he could help her run faster before Chef bang them with a frying pan.

Trent took Courtney hand and they went a little faster. They finally reached the cabins and they just went into one.

"I'll get you soon maggots!" Chef said waving the frying pan in the air.

Courtney and Trent was breathing deep and fast begging for air.

Courtney felted a bit dizzy then somehow she passed out. "Courtney!" Trent rushed to help her.

Trent took certain leafs from outside then took a rag and wash it in the leaf's then he put it on Courtney's head.

Trent moved a piece of hair from Courtney closed eyes. Trent smiled when he just sat next to her. Trent thought about it.

'_were just friends'._

**ME: I like this story...**

**TRENT: HE WAS CHASING ME WITH A FRYING PAN! PANCAKES!**

**HEATHER: He's drunk**

**ME: Oh...it explains everything...**

**NOAH: Annoying, annoying...**

**ME: Shut up Noah! And one thing my new story 'Unatural Disasters' i'm making it on June 3...Sorry it'll take long :(...Laters...**


	3. Feeling It

The next day Courtney peek an eye open just to find Trent, Owen, and Geoff sleeping. Courtney found Owen drooling disturbing and she saw a half eaten cheeseburger under his pillow.

Trent soon opened his eyes. "Good morning" Trent smiled taking a deep breath and stretching his back.

**"Well you can do whatever while I go and take a shower" Trent said stepping in the bathroom.**

"Okay" Courtney said then lay back down on the bed she was on before.

After a while Trent came out. "I now feel fresh". Courtney just rolls her eyes. Courtney soon found herself staring at Trent's muscular chest. Trent soon saw her staring. "Hey what are you looking at?" Trent asked.

"Nothing" Courtney quickly said then looked away. Trent just chuckles before drying his hair.

Courtney walked with Trent to the mess hall but they soon stopped in their tracks. "Hey Trent are you seeing what I'm seeing" Courtney said. "I'm sure am" Trent said.

They saw Owen on the floor sucking hiss thumb and he looked naked but it was hard to tell. "I thought he was in the room" Courtney said covering her eyes.

"Me too" Trent said covering his eyes. "But how are we going to go to the mess hall if he's blocking our way?" Courtney asked Trent.

"I don't know" Trent responded. "Aw man I'll be so hungry" Courtney moaned looking at her stomach.

"We can't step over him because he's too fat but maybe we can go thru that thing on the side of us" Trent suggested as he pointed to a furnace thing (sorry I don't know what it's called I thought it was maybe a furnace).

Courtney went in first then Trent. "It's kind of dark in here and it feels tight" Courtney complained.

"Don't worry we'll soon be out" Trent said. Courtney was crawling to any direction.

But soon Courtney accidentally dropped in an open hole. "Ah!" Courtney and Trent screamed then they fell in a big white room. Trent was on top on Courtney and his face was EXTREMELY close to her.

He was only 3 inches apart from her face. "S-sorry" they both said then got up. "S-so where are we" Courtney looked around the room that had a small door.

"I think this room is abandon it looks so empty with a few spider webs" Trent said.

"Let's leave" Trent grabbed Courtney's hand then suddenly the room grew hotter and the door somehow got smaller. "Ah! I can't fit in that door anymore!" Courtney said looking at it.

"Dawm" Trent said. "And it's kind of hot in here" Courtney said. Soon the room got more and more hot.

"I'm going to die from this heat!" Courtney said. "Freak this it's getting far too hot!" Courtney took off her shirt and she felt a little cooled off.

Trent couldn't help but stare at her large chest. Courtney lay down and closed her eyes. "Courtney is you okay?" Trent asked. "Yes" Courtney said then suddenly the room got cold. "It's freezing" Courtney got her shirt and put it on.

Courtney and Trent suggested cuddling each other to prevent body heat. Soon Courtney fell asleep.

Then 1 hour later the room got warm and the door grew bigger. Trent picked Courtney up and he rushed to the exit before the weather changed again.

Trent was lost but soon he found another exit, then another exit. "Oh man where I should go!" Trent said looking at two paths.

But little did Trent know that this was a challenge Chris evil little mind came up with.

"Oh man if he picks the wrong path he's the shark's new bait!" Chris laughed lean hard on his chair.

Lucky for Trent he counted 9 times to which path to go and it leads to the left side. "What he chose the right one!" Chris said putting his hands on his hair.

Trent finally got out of the confusing maze and he reached outside.

"That was odd" Trent looked down on an awaken Courtney. "Finally you're up sleepy head" Trent joked.

"Wow how long have we been in there it's already nightfall and we missed the challenge" Courtney said as Trent put her down.

"Yeah lets go" Trent said. They walked to the cabins then they heard music from one of the cabins. Geoff, Duncan, and Lindsey soon came out with a music box.

"It's a party dudes!" Geoff said moving his music box up and down.

"Well I think I'm going to take a walk I feel like I can't step foot in there…" Courtney said ready to leave. "Wait!" Trent grabs her arm. "What's wrong?" Courtney said.

"I…Just watch out for Chris evil scams" Trent said. Courtney hugged Trent. "Don't worry I really don't he'll just pick me up and kill me" Courtney whispered in his ear.

"I'm just saying watch out he can do anything and I don't want you hurt" Trent said. "Thanks for even caring" Courtney smiled then without a sign Courtney pecked Trent on the cheek then went for her walk.

Trent touched his cheek of where she kissed him. "Dude I told you!" Geoff said coming out of nowhere.

Duncan just stood there with a death glare on his face. But Trent ignores everything because right now Trent was just thinking of Courtney but then he thought. _'I bet it was only friendly. Were still only friends'._

**ME: Aw and ew...**

**TRENT: Score!**

**COURTNEY: *Slaps Trent***

**TRENT: Ow...**

**NOAH AND IZZY: I wonder how you guys passed 1st grade**

**ME: Well we'll never find out. Anyway sorry this story took awhile...Bye and sorry again the first chapter of 'Unatural Disasters' will be made the next day because my computer got jacked up with some virus but now I got a new computer and stuff...now bye...**


	4. A good Scare

The next morning… Trent woke up quite early. Trent yawn then went to take a shower. Once he came out the steam was everywhere and made the room hot a little.

"Much better" Trent murmured to himself before putting on some cloths.

**After Trent put on a shirt and black pants someone knocked on the door.**

"Good you're up" Courtney's head popped out of the door.

"Let's go then" Courtney said as she and Trent began walking to the Mess Hall. "So Trent what happened at that party?" Courtney said as she picked up a blue tray.

"Everyone got drunk things happened everyone went to bed I was happy I didn't attend the party" Trent said picking up a tray.

"Oh I'm glad I wasn't there" Courtney said as she sat down next to Trent.

Courtney saw Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, and Gwen pass. "Hi Bridgette!"

Courtney wave hi to her best friend. "Hey Courtney" Bridgette smiled and took a seat next to her with Geoff.

Duncan glared at Trent and smiled at Courtney who just rolled her eyes.

Courtney and Bridgette just talked about things and Trent and Geoff talk about things.

But then… "Cast mates! Today's challenge is extremely SCARY! So watch your back because you don't know when were gonna strike!" Chris then chuckled and poof away.

"Yes this is my kind of challenge!" Duncan said punching his fist on his other hand.

Everyone finished there breakfast then they went outside. Lindsey found a note, she picked it up.

"Go to studio 5 very soon" Lindsey read. "Then let's all go!" Courtney and everyone else went to studio 5. Everyone went in. "It looks all black and gray and other dark colors" Beth said looking around. "Yeah" Courtney said then suddenly the door locked. "Ah! The door it's locked!" Lindsey cried running in circles. "Calm down!" Duncan said loud.

"O-okay" Lindsey began walking with the others. Real bat's was sleeping then when the cast pass they was awaken and flew down on them.

"Ah!" a bat bit Courtney on an upper part of her left hand. Courtney then got scared and squeezed onto Trent. When the bat's felt satisfied they flew away.

"Stupid bat's" Courtney waves her angry fist in the air. "C'mon let's just continue" Trent smiled and Courtney nod and smile. Everyone continued and then… "Ah! Zombie's" Lindsey cried and ran around circles again.

The zombies moaned and squeezed Lindsey arms which made her scream more loudly. "Ow!" Lindsey cried again. "Get off of her!" Owen then jumped on top of the zombie making it suffocate and break into small pieces.

"Get away evil zombies!" Bridgette pushed and shoved some zombies making them break apart.

"Get away from me!" Courtney punched, kicked, and pushed all those zombies around her but she didn't know one was behind her.

"Ah!" Courtney screamed. The zombie behind her bit her on the neck.

"COURTNEY!" Trent rushed to help. He pushed the zombie away. "You okay?" Trent asked looking at the bite.

"No" Courtney then fainted. Trent picked her up and everyone signed and began to continue.

"Were gonna die!" Duncan said scared. "No were not" Gwen said rolling her eyes.

Courtney was still knocked out. 'I hope she will wake up soon she is starting to get heavy' Trent thought.

"Hey guys why don't we just stay here for tonight and just rest till tomorrow" Izzy yawned.

"Good thinking" Trent said. Geoff made a fire for warmth and everyone found a spot to lie.

"Goodnight" Izzy smiled widely then drift to sleep. Trent lay down himself looking up.

(**ME: Just to let ya'll know Courtney is beside Trent).**Courtney woke up soon just to find everyone but Trent asleep.

"Everyone went to sleep for tonight why don't you too you are kind of hurt" Trent said not taking his eyes off Courtney. "Okay" Courtney then closed her eyes and tries to go to sleep. Courtney put her arm around Trent and her head snuggled under his arm. Trent somehow found it comfortable but it hits him again… _'I bet she just went to sleep fast and didn't realize what she did…besides we are only friends'._

**ME: *Yawn* I'm sorta sleepy myself...**

**LINDSEY: Oh that was SO scary!**

**ME: Yeah sometime It's hard to remember that its TDA im writing about not TDI heh-...**

**HEATHER: Dummy**

**ME: Shut up Miss Bold!**

**GEOFF: HA HA!**

**ME: Anyway bye and thank you for waiting...now peace out -_-...**


	5. Authour's Note

**Im so sorry but I am on vacation and all of my stories will be on hold until August the 14****th****…Yet again I'm sorry and I'm sorry for not telling you guys before…anyway on August 14****th**** I will make the next chapters to everything…and as you may already seen I changed my username for a good and private cause…bye**


	6. So Close

The next day…

Trent woke up first just to find Courtney snoring on his chest.

'_She looks adorable when she's sleeping'_ Trent thought as he watched her snore. Trent tried to get up but he end up accidently bumping Courtney head which made her wake up.

"Ow…" Courtney groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry Court it was an accident" Trent said bending down next to Courtney.

"Don't worry I know you wouldn't do that on purpose" Courtney said as she smiled at Trent giving him a sign that it's okay.

"Great" Trent said as Courtney got up. "Well what should we do everyone else is sleeping" Courtney said as she her hand hold her other arm.

Trent slightly blushed by the way she said it.

"Hey why don't we just leave so we'll get outta here sooner and you know what they say the sooner the better" Courtney said and Trent just nodded in agreement.

"Perfect then let's go!" Courtney grabbed Trent's hand and they ran trying to find an exit.

*after 17 minutes of searching*

"Hey Courtney I think I see a speck of light!" Trent said as he pointed to the direction of the light.

"Yeah I see it too" Courtney and Trent then ran to it. "Let me see if I can fit into the hole" Courtney went through the hole perfectly. "Okay your turn Trent" then Trent tried but had trouble.

Courtney tried to pull him. She pulled, she pulled, she pulled, and she pulled! Then Courtney tried her hardest she did got him out of the hole but he "flied" on top of her by accident.

"Oh I'm so sorry Courtney I… I mean it wasn't my fault!" Trent blushed.

Courtney giggled a bit. "Don't worry Trent I know its not your fault" Courtney smiled a comforting smile. It was then Trent realized he was still on top of Courtney.

"Um…Trent you're still on top of me…" Courtney said lowly.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Trent said as he got off of Courtney. Courtney just giggled again.

"Don't worry about it" Courtney helped Trent up then they ran (don't ask me where they ran to).

"You guys made it!" Chris said as he clapped his hands.

"Made what" Courtney said totally confused. "The contest you guys made it back alive!" Chris chuckled.

"You mean the rest could die!" Trent said. "Uh…you heard nothing" Chris face turned back normal. "Anyways… you guys are the winners".

"And what do we get" Courtney said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing that is what makes everything funny! You can just go back to your cabins and take a break" Chris said. '_Agh! I can't believe Chris! But Chris will do things like this…well at least I will have someone to spend time with' _Courtney thought as she looked at Trent.

'_This stinks…I wonder if this is worth the money…well as long as I'm not alone'_ Trent thought as he looked at Courtney.

Trent and Courtney walked back to the cabins in silence.

Soon the silence felt uncomfortable to Courtney so she said something.

"So um…Trent…Wonder if the others will get out of that awful cave or whatever" Courtney said as they continue to walk to the cabins.

"I don't think they'll stay in there forever…" Trent joked.

"Yeah…" Courtney lowly said.

Finally they reach to the cabins and Trent made Courtney go to his cabin.

"So Trent where's your guitar?" Courtney wondered as she asked Trent.

"I have it under a bed in here" Trent then went under one of the cabin beds and pull out the guitar case.

"Oh…um…since there's nothing else to do why don't you plays some music" Courtney suggested and she smiled.

Trent smiled and he took out his guitar and started to play some wonderful tunes and he sang some nice songs at the same time.

"So beautiful…like always" Courtney smiled which made Trent smile.

"Trent…how 'bout me and you sing a song and let's see how it sounds…" Courtney suggested and he smile never faded.

Trent couldn't help but say yes.

(Okay here's the song they singed I'm not putting the whole lyrics…)

'_**I've been awake for awhile now…you've got me feelin' like a child now…'Cause every time I see your bubbly face…I get the tingles in a silly place…It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose wherever it goes I always know…that you make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time wherever you go…' **_Trent stopped for a second and he looked in Courtney's eyes and Courtney did the same.

They continue staring into each other eyes for awhile then Trent leaned down to Courtney face…

And when they were about to kiss Chris popped out of nowhere and announce that the other's got out of the cave thingy…

"Chris! You scare the living daylights outta me!" Courtney said as she glared at Chris.

"Ha! Well didn't you want to know if their okay" Chris said then he disappear before Courtney could pounce him.

'_oh god…did what I think was going to happen, happen…Nope, nah, nada…Courtney and me…no way! It was probably just a daydream…or something else…I don't care me and Courtney is just friends…and sadly…probably only be friends…only…if…' _Trent thought to himself then he just brush it all off and went with Courtney else where…

* * *

**ME: I made this in the middle of the night so dont kill me if its sorta boring and stuff...and I'm only able to post 1 new chapter today...I had to go to bed early today...I'll try to make the new chapters to all my stories tomorrow or whenever I can...**

**TRENT: You cant rush things..**

**ME: I know...**

**CHRIS: But its like anyone cares the only thing that matters is if you guys watch my show!**

**ME: Shut up Chris...you just want more rating...**

**CHRIS: Of course! **

**ME: I wonder why your still alive...well laters before Chris gets into a long boring speech about his ratings and money...**


	7. Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating this story for so long but it's just that I'm getting a little bored with it, so I want to hear from you...do you guys want me to continue this story or delete it? Tell me your answers in your reviews...if I get enough saying to continue, then I will start continuing it...

* Arigatou

**_~TearsOfMusic_**


End file.
